I'm Here
by MsBitaboo
Summary: Horatio watches in horror as a bullet drove straight through his daughter, his baby girl. He could only watch as his only child dies in his arms. He has to save his baby girl, he has to. She was the only thing that made him get up in the morning. Without her, there was no reason for life.


The bullet ripped through her flesh as she fell to her knees.

She felt nothing but pain.

It dugs it's claws into her and refused to let go.

"_Mishka!_"

She desperately grasped at her side trying to keep the red water from gushing out.

She collapsed on the ground trying to keep breathing as her flame slowly started to dim.

"_Mishka!_"

Black spots started to appear in her line of vision.

She can't breathe.

It feels like her lungs are collapsing.

"_Mishka!_"

Pain.

She can feel it all around her.

She can feel it tearing at her heart.

Piece.

By piece.

By fucking piece.

Now she can't feel anything.

And for that.

She's grateful.

But in a sad way.

The pain is the only reminder of what she's become.

Without the pain.

She doesn't know what's real anymore.

Pain is her only reminder.

She can't feel the pain.

It's almost like she's gone.

She has to find the pain.

To bring it back she must be in pain.

She has to find the connection.

She must find it.

Before time is gone.

She must find the pain to bring her back.

To the living.

Where can she find the pain?

Where can she find it?

She can't feel it anymore.

She's run out of time.

She doesn't exist anymore.

Is this what death feels like?

If so.

Then bring on Hell.

Because she was about to take over.

00000

"_Mishka!_"

Horatio cried as he watched his only child take a bullet to the stomach.

He sprinted towards her.

"_Mishka!_"

He picked up her limp body and held her in his arms.

He pressed his ear on her chest praying for a heartbeat.

Silence.

"This is Horatio Caine I need urgent assistance!"

Horatio's desperate voiced rang through his phone.

Horatio gently laid his baby girl on the cold hard floor and started CPR.

He tilted her head back, pinched her nose and started to breathe for her.

He pumped her chest four times before breathing in her. It went on for a while.

He would pump and breathe into her.

Pump, and breathe.

Pump, and breathe.

He could hear the sirens in the distance coming closer to him.

The team was there watching him with sad eyes.

They knew she was gone.

Eric came closer.

He placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"She's gone,"

He would say.

"No, I can save her."

Horatio refused to listen to the voice of reason as he kept breathing into his daughter.

He had lost so much in his life, but he refused to let Mishka go down.

He pumped her chest and gave her his breath.

2 minutes went by.

Then 5.

Then 7.

The clouds started to cry on them.

The tears came down rough and cold, just like Mishka's body.

Ryan and Calleigh came over.

Eric and Ryan pried Horatio off his dead daughter's form ignoring his cries and screams.

Calleigh draped a blanket over Mishka's form letting the paramedics take her away.

They didn't hear the sound of a weak heartbeat thumping as they took her away.

00000

Mishka's body lies on a metal table in the autopsy room.

Alexx and Horatio stand beside her in silence.

Horatio wouldn't let them cut open his baby girl.

She didn't need that.

She's been through so much already at such a young age.

She needs her peace.

Rick Stetler doesn't see it that way.

They wouldn't leave his poor baby alone.

"Horatio, you know I have to do an autopsy on her."

"No,"

He spoke with a dead voice just like he was inside.

"I know you want her to rest in peace but-"

"No,"

Movement caught his eye.

He looked down to see the sheet that covered her was _moving._

He gently place a hand where her heart was.

Thump.

Thump-thump.

He could feel her heart beating beneath his hand.

He felt something he thought he'd never feel again.

Hope.

He ripped the sheet back from her face and she shot up gasping for breath.

"Daddy!"

She cried for her father weeping from the pain that was emanating from her side.

Her emerald green eyes searched frantically, looking for him.

"Daddy's here baby girl."

Horatio held his sobbing child in his arms also letting out a few silent tears.

She had died in his arms that was something he would never forget.

He wasn't letting her out of her sight.

Not now.

Not ever.

"I'm here baby girl, I'm right here."


End file.
